Living Like You're Dying
by Sunday RAG
Summary: Ariel Barrio is trying to create a new life after having a traumatic teenhood with the infamous Johnny C. When he comes back to find her in refuge, Ariel learns that it's hard to stay sane when you're friends with Johnny. Sequel to House 777.
1. Returning

_Okay, let me just remind you that this is a SEQUEL! It's not too late to go read the first one, "House 777"! Well, it'll still be a fun story to read, but there will be some themes, jokes, and conversations that you will only get if you read the first one. Be ready for cameos from some of my favorite cartoons and movies. Well, I don't really have anything else to say here. Um, I don't own JTHM or Squee!_

* * *

**Returning**

A red digital clock struck 6:30 and the alarm immediately went off. The music was soft, playing "Unwell" by Matchbox 20. The volume was not on loud anyway, so anyone could sleep through it. As the song played, a figure turned to the side in the bed next to the clock. A loud groan came from under the sheets along with a tan colored arm. The hand fell down on the clock hitting the snooze button. It was silent in the room for about the next fifteen minutes.

"WAH!!" screamed a voice as a young woman jumped up in her bed. She turned to the clock and picked it up as if it were the last thing on earth. "6:50?!" she screamed at the clock, "Crap! I overslept again!" She jumped out of the bed and scurried through the drawer for clothes. She grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans and ran into the bathroom.

This young woman is Ariel Barrio. Ariel is Mexican-American, 20, and single. She is currently living in a crappy apartment that she can barely afford. Sad, isn't it? But maybe you don't know all that much about Ariel. If you will, let me brief you a little bit on her past.

When Ariel was 17, she went through a very traumatic experience most teens don't go through. She let curiosity get the best of her and it ended up the causing physical and mental pain to her only friends. Ariel wanted to figure out the mystery behind the badly rumored house on her block; House 777. Instead, the murderer who lived there imprisoned her. She was kept there for three days with the thought that she was going to die. Surprisingly, she was spared with only a small bit of life left in her. She taught herself a lesson that year: to live. And that's exactly what she's doing now. In a screwed up kind of way.

Ariel busted through the bathroom door with a toothbrush still in her mouth. She struggled to slip on her already tied shoes onto her feet. She threw the toothbrush out of her mouth in a random direction and grabbed a blue apron on the door hook. Finally, while wiping her mouth of any left over toothpaste, she made it out the door.

"Gotta hurry!" she mumbled, "Can't get fired!"

Ariel ran down the stairs tying on her apron and brush out her wavy brown hair at the same time. She ran out of the building and to a lime green bicycle in the front. Ariel grabbed the bike, ready to mount it when a large hairy arm grabbed the bike's handle bar. Ariel looked up and saw her landlord looking very angry with her. He was a rather large Caucasian man with black hair (balding).

"Barrio, didn't you get my notice?!" he growled at her. Ariel trying to pull away from his grip on the bike handle.

"What notice?" she asked, almost innocently.

"You still haven't paid last month's rent yet! What are you, stupid?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vineyard," she pleaded, "I'll get it in as soon as I get paid."

"You're already a month late! You know I can kick you out right now?!" he yelled. Finally, she pulled away from him and got on the bike.

"I'm getting paid today; I'll get the payment in today!"

"Barrio! Get back here!" he screamed after her. But she had already started to ride away to work. She had only one job and she wasn't about to loose it now. Or was she?

Ariel pedaled quickly down the street, dodging cars and civilians. Yes, she had a bike. Not a car, a bike. Come on. She can barely afford her apartment, what makes you think she can afford a car? Ariel turned into a parking lot for a market complex. She road over to a bike rack and jumped off, quickly chaining it up. She sprinted into the convenience store but was met with a middle-aged woman blocking her path.

_Jeez, not again!_ She thought.

"Miss Barrio, do you have any idea what time it is?" the woman asked, almost politely. Ariel scratched her head slowly.

"Um… No?" she answered.

"Oh. Well then, I suggest you WEAR A DAMN WATCH!!" she pointed at a clock over on the wall, "It's 7:13, you were supposed to be here 13 minutes ago!"

"I know! I know!" she apologized, "And I'm _so_ sorry! But… there are plenty of people working here in the morning. I was just was wondering if I could, just _maybe_, work a little later-,"

"I SAID NO, BARRIO!" she screamed at her, "You work the morning shift; and that's FINAL!!" She pointed away from them, signaling Ariel to get to her station before she could lose her job. Ariel sighed.

"…Fine," she mumbled and began to walk away.

"This is your last warning, Barrio!" she heard her boss call from behind, "I'll have you know I can fire a _greaser_ and still be able to sleep at night!" Ariel clenched her fist at her comment. But what could she do? She needed that job; it was all she had.

Ariel walked over to the camera booth and went behind the counter. There were never any customers in the camera section. It was if there were no artistic people in this town. Ariel sat on a stool, looking very bored. When she finally convinced herself that no one was going to come, she pulled out a sketchbook from under the counter. She opened it up, revealing numerous sketches of cartoons and comic strips. Ariel had made a habit of drawing in her free time (which was all the time). She grew to like it a lot, drawing out her frustration on life and getting her emotions out on paper. She drew strips about a girl who was possessed by a 'nightmare', and having to deal with a schizophrenia disorder. But she never drew the nightmare due to the fact that she couldn't come up with a sketch of him. She thought that maybe he was just a soul, and didn't bother giving him a definite shape. She put her pencil down and looked up at the dim flickering lights.

"2 years… and no progress…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly a girl who worked in another part of the store came up to Ariel with a full garbage bag. She placed the garbage on the counter next to her. Ariel could smell the foul putrid smell of the trash. "That's really gross, you know," she told the girl.

"Boss says take out the trash," the girl informed her.

"I'm not the janitor," she said going back to her drawing, "That's not my job." The girl shrugged.

"Whatever," she said and left Ariel with the trash. She stared at the bag for a while, then finally let out a loud groan and picked up the bag.

"Good God!" she complained as she headed to the back of the store, "You'd think I'd be working at a dam or something! Having to work at the dam job, wear the dam uniforms, work with the dam employees, and work for the dam boss…"

She walked to a steel door in the back and opened it.

"No progress…" she repeated, "No progress in 2 years…"

Ariel walked over to a dumpster and was about to throw away the trash. But a feeling stopped her. A queer feeling, like she was being watched. She slowly turned around and froze where she was. There was a man no farther than 10 feet away from her, leaning against a gray car, staring at her. There was silence in the air for a good 30 seconds. Suddenly, she saw the man grin a maniacal grin, which made her eyes grow wide. She recognized that grin.

"Hello, Ariel Barrio," the man said. Ariel dropped the trash on the floor and stumbled to hit the brick wall behind her.

"Y…You…!" she whispered, "B-but you…you-,"

"Left?" he answered for her, "Yes, I did. But my holiday didn't go as planned. I just knew I'd find you somewhere if I kept searching."

Ariel began to shake in fear as a sharp pain in her chest and shoulder.

"Johnny…C…" she said. He nodded and began to walk towards her. She freaked. "St-stay back!" she warned and got out a hand-held knife. Johnny stared at the knife, then began to pull something from behind him. He swung out on of his blades at her, knocking the knife out of her hand. The blade had cut her hand some in which she gripped it. Johnny stared at the little bit of blood now on his knife.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't acting so frightened."

"H-how can I n-not be?!" she stuttered, "Do you know who you are?!"

"Actually, I'm hoping to make that who I _used_ to be," he told her. He then began to walk towards the car and opened the door. "Well?" he called to Ariel, who still had herself pinned against the wall, "You coming or what?"

"Whu…What are you talking about?" Johnny sighed then began to walk over to her again. He then pulled out a wrinkled up piece of paper and shoved it in her face.

"LIAR!" he yelled at her, "You promised!" She was now more frightened and confused then ever.

"P-promised what?!" she panicked. He pointed to a specific section on the paper.

"Right here!" he pointed, "You said you promised you'd help me!" she carefully took a closer at the paper he was holding. She recognized that too; it was the letter she left for him 3 years ago.

"You actually got that?" she questioned, "And you kept it for all those years?" Actually, at the time she wrote that letter to him, she didn't really know what she was writing. She was just an ignorant kid after all. Johnny brought the letter back to him.

"Of course," he answered, "Just in case you forgot. … AND YOU DID! YOU SAID YOU'D PROMISE TO HELP ME!!!"

"I didn't say I'd 'promise'!"

"But you're the only one! You're the only one who can help meee! I mean, you beat the other side of you didn't you? You have to teach me how to do that!"

She stared at him for a moment.

"Other side of me? When did…" For some reason, Ariel couldn't remember the voice in her head from before. Like it never even happened. After finding out she wouldn't remember anything, she went back to Johnny. "Even if I did do something like that… I couldn't help you with anything! Don't you remember? _You're_ the one who nearly killed me!"

"But you're alive," he stuck back, "And what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger." She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He had a point, but how could she help him? She was nearly about to faint in fear by just looking at him. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "But… I can't help you." As she turned her head to run back into the store, she suddenly felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction. She looked back to see Johnny pulling her by the wrist to the car. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting you keep you're little secret all to yourself!" he told her, "You're coming weather you like it or not!" With that said, he pushed her into the car and slammed the door behind her. Ariel looked around in a state of panic.

_What the hell?! _She thought. He ran around the back and got into the driver's seat. She slammed herself against the window as he did that. Johnny started the car and quickly pulled out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Ariel said, finally coming to her senses, "What are you doing? This is kidnapping! You could go to jail for this!"

"I could of gone to jail for a lot of other things too, but I'm still here!" he grinned. Ariel began to whimper and see that all hope was lost.

"What are you going to do with me?" she whimpered, "Chop me up into small individual pieces and throw me in the ocean?" Johnny looked over at her as he drove.

"Um, no. I already told you, so why would I do that?" he asked, "ARE YOU JUDGING ME!?!"

"No!" she pleaded, "I would never do that, Mister C sir!" He waved his hand at her (which made her flinch).

"Enough of these 'mister' and 'sir' thingies," he told her, "You can call me Nny!"

"Nny…?" she repeated, "What kind of name…" She stopped before she could cause him to flip out anymore then he already had. It was no use; she was already being taken against her will. She slowly put on the seat belt and sat quietly, hoping for survival.

_

* * *

_

_Any good? Eh, I know it sucked, but that's because I'm listening to the Jonas Brothers right now. I'm such a dork. Kill me now. OW!! NOT REALLY! I actually started thinking of this story in the middle of "House 777" but I had to finish that one first. So I did. This one's going to be a little harder to write since I have no guidelines to go by. Oh well, I try. This story is also why I'm failing Algebra III. Not my fault I'm a right-brainer!_


	2. Rescue

_Yah, I'm back. A very quick update, yes? Eh, yea rite. I really should be doing my homework instead. I really should. Oh, no! ALGEBRAAAAA!!!!!_

**Rescue **

Johnny drove very recklessly down the street. Running stop signs, red lights, and cross walks. He even tried to hit pedestrians sometimes. Ariel gripped on the arm rests tightly while she held her spine to the back of the seat.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY!!" he yelled at the random people running away from the car.

"Um, d-don't you think you should slow down?" she asked, cautiously.

"Slowing is for looosers!" he smiled and kept driving. Ariel looked out the window, finally realizing she had no idea where she was being taken.

"Um… Johnny?" she asked. He swung a finger at her face.

"Nny!" he demanded. This poor girl is about to die of fear. She took a big gulp.

"Oh. Nny, sorry," she apologized, "Where are we going?"

"To pick up Squee!" he answered.

_Squee? _She thought to herself for a moment. _That's right!_ Squee was the little boy who used to live down the street from her, Todd. For some reason, this man called him 'Squee'. Almost afraid to ask, she did anyway.

"… Why?"

"He's coming with us of course!" he continued, "Besides, he's not in the best environment a child his age should be living in. If he stays there any longer, he might end up… well, like me…"

"Uh, are we going back to Dead end Drive?"

"Oh, no. Last time I saw Squee he was in a much more stranger place. Actually, the environment he is staying at now might be safer, but you can never trust those damn white coats… " By this point, Ariel wasn't listening to him anymore. What she wanted more than ever was to jump out of the car and run back to her crappy apartment. The more he talked, the more her chest started hurting.

_I could call for help next time we pass a cop car. Yeah! That's it! I'll yell my friggin head off! 'Course I'll have to open the door, since this damn window won't open._ She had carefully been trying to open the window for some time now but it seemed to be stuck. Just then, she saw one coming up. As fast as she could, she pulled on the door handle. Bad news. The door was locked from the very beginning. Ariel pulled on it a couple of more times before realizing her mistake. In paranoid fear, she looked over at Johnny who was staring straight at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to jump out of a moving car?" he asked her, "Not very smart. Besides, that door's broken; it only opens from the outside."

"I… I wasn't…" she said quietly, staring down at her knees. They suddenly went around a sharp turn, causing Ariel to slam against the window. Quickly, she pulled on the seat belt a couple of times, locking on the safety lock.

"Where exactly is Todd?" she asked.

Right when she asked this, Johnny slammed on the breaks. She would of hit the dashboard, but the safety lock caught her. So she only got a bad whiplash.

"We're here!" Nny announced. Ariel turned her head to see where they were. They were parked in front of a semi-large building. A sign in the front read 'Defective Head Meat Institute.'

"An institution?" she questioned, "Todd's here?" Johnny jumped out of the car through the window and ran around to Ariel's door and opened it.

"Let's go!" he hurried her. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, obediently. They began to walk to the building, single file. (Ariel preferred to stay away from him and not make eye contact)

The two walked into the building calmly. Ariel kept her distance while Johnny went to the front desk.

"We're came to pick up a patient here," Johnny told the lady behind the counter. The woman looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Well, does the patient have a name?" she asked sarcastically.

"Squee!" he answered with a big smile on his face. The nurse looked at him strangely, then turned around in her rolling chair to some files. She looked through them blandly before turning back to him.

"Sorry, but there's no patient here by that name," she told him, chewing on some bubble gum. Ariel heard this and went up to the counter.

"How about Todd Casil?" she asked her. The lady gave a loud groan then rolled back to find a file. This time, she did find one.

"Huh," she said, "We do have a Casil, Todd. Are you his parents?"

"What…?" Ariel asked with much confusion, while Johnny shook his head.

"Nope," he answered.

The lady raised her eyebrow at Ariel then looked back at the papers.

"Well, you're only allowed to check a patient out if they are cured or if his or her parents check him out."

"But we have to check him out!" Johnny insisted.

"Can I see his case study? I want to know why he's here," Ariel added. The woman sighed and looked at the two as if they were nutcases themselves.

"If you want to make an appointment, you'll have to wait till your number is called." She gave Johnny a paper that read '#145,379,647,243,895,905,255,405,777'.

"We'll wait," Johnny said. Ariel shot him a strange look. The two walked over to some chairs and sat down, Johnny on one side of the room, Ariel on the other. Nny stared at the number in his hand while Ariel looked around the waiting room. It was pretty plain, except for some diplomas on the walls with smiley faces on them. She looked down at her feet, thinking of Todd. Naturally she wouldn't have jumped in like that, but she was concerned about her little friend. What was he doing in a place like this? It was a question she was yearned to know.

About ten minutes passed as Johnny began to tap his steel toe faster and faster.

"GAAAH! THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!" Johnny freaked out. He ran up to the lady and slammed his fists on the counter. "Counter-lady! We need to see Squee NOW!" She blew a bubble with her gum, in a bored tone. She must have been used to dealing with insane people.

"I told you, sir, you have to wait for your number to be called," she repeated, "Jeez, I swear! Dealing with these crazy fuckers everyday…" Johnny snapped. He swung out one of his blades from his backpack and stabbed the woman straight in the heart.

"YYYAAAAIII!!!" the lady screamed a high-pitched scream. Ariel gasped and gripped her chest. Johnny continued the brutal murder by digging the blade up and through her head. The woman fell over, dead. He turned around to Ariel who seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Come on!" he called to her, "We can get in now!" But Ariel was too scared to move. Nny sighed and walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and began to pull her through the double doors.

The alarms were going off down and Ariel and Johnny ran through the halls like wanted maniacs (one _was_, but you know). Johnny continuously stopped and looked through each office and experiment window he saw. Ariel lagged behind him, paranoid of what might happen next. They went around a corner as he looked into one last window before the hallway ended.

"Squee!" he exclaimed, "There you are!" Ariel finally caught up and looked through the window to see Todd strapped to a table while tied up angry dogs that continuously barked and growled at him. His stuffed bear was in the same situation only on a coffee table next to him. He looked so frightened he could pee his pants. He probably did.

"Todd!" Ariel called. She ran to the doorknob and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn it! Open!" Johnny looked around and saw a waiting chair behind them. He picked it up and threw it at the window.

"TAKE THAT, GLASS OF SATAN!!" he screamed as the chair shattered the window. He jumped in the room bringing out both of his blades. "Now it's the hellhounds' turn!" he grinned manically. Immediately, he began to slaughter the dogs one by one. Todd watched Johnny in terror while Ariel jumped into the room.

"Todd!" she called. He looked over to her with wide eyes and gasped. She ran over to him and began to try to untie him. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay!" she told him. Ariel finally got all of the locks undone and helped him off the table. "Come on; let's get out of here!" she picked him up and jumped through the window. Johnny, who was still slaughtering the dogs, saw them leave.

"Hey!" he called out, "Wait for me!!" He sliced off the last dog's head and jumped out after them.

Ariel ran through the hallways with the boy in her arms. Johnny, and his bloody self, caught up to her a little upset.

"Why the hell did you leave me?!" he yelled at her.

"What? I, uh… THAT!!" she stopped suddenly and pointed. Johnny stopped a couple of feet in front of here, creating a face-off with some white coats. They pointed guns at them and blocked their exit.

"Oh God…" Ariel whined, "How are we going to get out?" Nny turned to her with a curious look.

"Have you forgotten who you're dealing with?" Ariel knew what was coming. She covered Todd's eyes and looked away herself. The air was filled with screams and gunshots. Then it was silence. Ariel suddenly felt his bony hand grab her arm and pull her again. She pulled away in mid-run and ran ahead of him.

Ariel and Todd busted through the front doors in a state of paranoia. She stopped in front of Johnny's car and stared at it. She surely didn't want to go back in there, but she didn't want them to catch Todd either. All of a sudden, Johnny swung open the side door she was standing in front of.

"Get in, woman!" he yelled, and pushed the two in the car, slamming the door behind them. He crawled over the front of the hood like a cockroach and got into the driver's seat. Knowing she was now trapped again, she accepted it. She quickly put Todd in the back and buckled his seat belt.

"It's going to be okay," she told him, then buckled her own seatbelt. Johnny started the car and slammed on the gas pedal, causing all three of them to hit their backs against the seats. Ariel could see some of the security and doctors run out of the building, howling for them to stop.

"SUCK IT, STINKY WHITE COATS!!!" he screamed out the window. Ariel stared at him in horror and started crying inwardly.

_Ugh, I'm sorry, guys. I promise the next chapter will be better. Squee made his appearance but I felt weird not giving him any dialogue. Hmm. I really haven't given this story a proper plot yet. Don't go away, it'll get better._


	3. Reasons

_I am very tired, and my math tutor is coming over any minute. SAVE MEEEE!! I'm also very hungry because I just got out of the shower. Yea, I don't know either. Well, that's enough about the tiresome hungry that is I. Enjoy my crappy fanfic._

**

* * *

**

**Reasons**

Johnny had been driving for quite some time while Ariel stayed quiet. She then again, tried to figure out her situation. Though this time, the situation had changed; there was Todd now. How was she supposed to protect herself and him at the same time? They were both in the car of a murderer, fearing for their lives. Finally, Johnny spoke out.

"So, Squee," he began, "How was your time at The Crazy House?" Ariel looked back at Todd who was sadly squeezing his stuffed bear. "Squee?" he said again, "You alive back there?"

"Todd?" Ariel asked him softly, "What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?" Johnny, again, slammed on the breaks. He likes to do this. He looked back at Todd who had flinched at this.

"W-why'd you stop?" she asked, a little shaken up. After staring at the young boy for some time, he turned back.

"He can't," he stated plainly.

"Can't what?"

"Talk."

She titled her head slightly, then looked back at Todd. "Talk…? You mean… he's mute?"

"Just a little traumatized; he should get better after he eats something," he said. She looked back at Todd again and then looked back ahead, thinking to herself.

"How did you know where to find him?" she asked him. He bobbed his head some then finally answered.

"Weeeell," he commenced, "As you know, I am not well."

"Really?" she mumbled sarcastically.

"You say something?" he asked.

"Um, I said, feeble?" she tried to cover up her action.

"No, I am not well," he corrected, "Only on special occasions, but I am not always feeble." She nodded slowly.

"Okay… You were saying?"

"Have you ever questioned sleep?" he asked. Ariel didn't answer, but only because she never had. "You know, like is it really necessary? Is it essential to close your eyes for your own selfish wants to miss out on things you will never have a chance to see again?" Ariel slowly put her head down.

_What the HELL is this guy talking about?!_ She screamed in her head, but decided to answer. She didn't want to upset him, after all. Who knew what could set him off? "Well… The basic human body needs sleep to survive," she said, "It provides us rest so we'll have energy for the next day. It's not like we actually have a choice in the matter; the body necessitates sleep over the mind and it happens anyway."

"Oh, how very wrong you are," he chuckled, "I've been able to stay sober from slumber for weeks, maybe months even! I went to that place as a volunteer. They helped, actually. It was the first time I had slept in months. Not only that, I dreamt! I can't remember the last time I had a dream! It was all so fascinating… but then I had to leave."

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. Being me, being the person that I am, being the pathetic human that gives into an addicted lust, I had other things on my mind. I was on a quest, and I forgot my purpose along the way. But it wasn't until after I left that I remembered Squee was still stuck in that horrible place."

Todd looked out the window as they passed a WackDonald's. Johnny saw him do this through the rear-view mirror.

"You wanna eat there?" he asked him suddenly, "LET'S GO THEN!!" Ariel knew what was coming and quickly warned her little friend.

"Hold on, Todd!" she warned him. Nny swiftly drifted the car to make a u-turn. He continued to drive the car through the sidewalk barrier and into the fast-food parking lot. Once the car came to a complete stop, he was the first to jump out of his seat and outside.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" he called to Ariel and Todd, "Before they run out of toys!" He ran into the restaurant like a little kid. Ariel unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"You okay?" she asked the kid, opening the door for him. He nodded quickly, as he squeezed his bear with all his might. She unbuckled his seat belt and helped him out of the car. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you now," she told him, "But right now, you should get something to eat." She took him by the hand and walked him into the restaurant.

As the two walked into the WackDonald's, they were stopped by a horrific and gruesome sight. Almost everyone in the restaurant was covered in blood. Some of them with plastic straws stuck in their heads. She looked over at a blood-covered Johnny who was had the employee's head in the cash register and opening and closing it.

"I said I wanted a toy with my Pleasant Meal! Why Can't You Just Give Me The Fucking TOY?! HUH!?!"

"HOJEEZ!!" Ariel yelped. She grabbed Todd's arm and ran out of the building.

The trio sat at a round table in another restaurant. Johnny was eating a taco while Ariel stared at him. She didn't order anything, only a soda. Todd stared down at his kid's meal quietly.

"I like Taco Smell more, anyway," Johnny said with his mouth full.

"Yeah…" Ariel added out of force. She looked over at Todd and examined him since the last time she saw him. It didn't look like he had gotten any taller, maybe a little. Maybe he was going to be naturally short. It was also strange that he was still carrying around his teddy bear; he seemed kind of old for it. He was about seven when she first met him, so that would make him ten now. Ariel looked over at Johnny who was still eating. She tried hard to remember the article she read on him three years ago. She remembered he was born in the same year as her older brother, Javier. So that would make him at least twenty-five now. And then there was she at twenty. For the record, all three of them didn't look like they had aged a day since the last time they saw each other.

"Why aren't you eating, Squee?" Johnny broke the silence, "If you've never tried a burrito, you should! They're really good!"

"Hey…" Ariel called to Nny in a cautious voice, "What makes you think going to the restaurant right behind the one you just slaughtered is safe? I mean, we're still at the scene of the crime."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about tiny bacteria-sized problems like that," he grinned, "I never get caught. You can call it a gift or a curse, but it's true." Trying to ignore this disturbing fact, Ariel looked over at Todd who still wasn't eating.

"You really should eat, Todd," she told him, "You need to get your strength back." He looked up at her, then back down at his food. He slowly picked up the burrito and took a small bite out of it. Seeing as how that was solved, she went back to Nny. "Okay, say you did get caught. What would you do then?" Johnny slurped his cherry soda for a moment.

"Well, I'm not very sure," he answered, "I guess we'll have to wait until that happens!" She sighed and leaned her head on her hand. She reached for her soda and drank a little.

"How's your burrito, Todd?" Ariel asked him. He appeared to be eating it at a very slow pace, but he didn't answer her. "That's okay… take your time."

"Oh, don't worry," Nny told her, "The burrito's so good, he's probably too busy to answer you. Right, Squee?" Todd looked up at Johnny with wide and frightened eyes. "See? Told ya." Todd had stopped eating and instead looked back down and away from Johnny. "It's okay, Squee, you can eat all the little burritos you want."

_What's wrong with him?_ Ariel thought,_ Is he not aware that this kid is completely terrified of him? Wait… does that mean he doesn't think I'm afraid of him either? Is he really that much insane?_

"Hey," she called to his attention again, "Where… exactly are we going?" Right then, he slammed his fist on the table. Ariel and Todd jumped.

"Why do you ask so many fucking questions?" he growled at her. She trembled at his deeply glaring eyes. She opened her mouth to answer but she was too afraid to say anything.

"I… I just- you know… I uh…" she tried to spit out.

"Is it really that necessary to know every single little detail? God! I swear you're like a yapping finch! 'What's this?' 'Why that?' 'Where to?' Have you ever thought of just going along for the ride?!"

"I've been freakin kidnapped!" she finally said on her defense, "How could I not worry about any of this?!" As she finished, Ariel quickly covered up her mouth. Oh no! What did I just do? He's going to kill me for sure now!

Johnny stared at her for a moment, then down at his burrito. Ariel looked over at Squee, who was quite terrified of whatever just happened. She then looked around the restaurant to see everyone staring at them.

"I didn't kidnap you," she heard the psycho say. Ariel turned back around to see he had gone back to his consumption. "I'd think of it more as a… recruitment!"

"Recruitment for what?" she asked, "I'm being forced to go on a road trip?! What about Todd? Why is he here? Are you going to hurt him to?!"

"You mean Squee?" he said pointing over to the boy, "He wasn't safe in that place. I had to get him out. Don't you think he needed to get out?"

"What?" she caught her breath, "Um, well, yeah… But you…" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to ask me another question?" he asked, reaching for the spork on his left. Ariel saw what he was doing and quickly shook her head 'no'. "Great!" he smiled, "Then we should get going." He got up out of his seat and grabbed Ariel and Todd's wrists'. The two were pulled out of their seats and dragged out of the building. Before they could even make it to the car, they were stopped. Police forces had surrounded the taco place ready to fire.

"Oh, this is just great," Ariel grumbled.

"Indeed!" Johnny agreed, positively, reaching into his backpack.

* * *

... _Okay, i hated the way that just ended. Really, it just seems like i have nothing better to do than rip on my own work. I sucketh. I should put more effort into this through. I had to stop this chapter eary cuz my bro was calling me over for his web show. I hate that thing. Well, hopefully i'll update soon and think of a better storyline. Btw, did you catch the summurized storyline? Ariel said it. READ!!!_


End file.
